Limited Time Lovers?
by smartboyhw
Summary: This is a fan-fiction based on one of the possible endings of the Hayate no Gotoku manga's Level 5 Class Trip arc. Hinagiku managed to win the 150 million Yen prize and used it to pay off Hayate's debt to Nagi. She then takes the initative to advance forward, but Hayate is now troubled. Nagi suggests a new idea: Limited Time Lovers! Hayate and Hinagiku have one month to do whatever
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own any of the Hayate no Gotoku! Franchises and respect the intellectual property of Mr. Hata Kenjirou. This is based on an unfinished serialization and the story might not concur with the development of the manga's plot as the manga continues to serialize. This is based on events that have happened on or before Chapter 487, and some parts of the story is a stipulation of a possible event that may happen in the future chapters of Hayate no Gotoku! This is an original fan-fiction, and it is purely a coincidence if any of the plot have coincided with any original work of other authors.

**Prologue: My Story Can't Be This Simliar to Tsukasa Fushimi's**

"Will you stay as Nagi's butler, Hayate-kun?"

Hinagiku asked, looking directly into Hayate. Nagi, Chiharu, and all those 50 people who came with them to take the Level 5 challenge during the school trip, was shocked by this sudden question. This seemed to be the last thing that Hinagiku would do for anybody, but there she did: Using that 150 million Yen prize money to pay off the debt for Hayate the debt-ridden butler.

"Sorry, Hinagiku-san. I will stay as my ojou-sama's butler."

"Why? Even though I won in the end and I would paid off that 150 million Yen debt for you?"

"She is my saviour and I cannot leave her. You know that more than anyone, Hinagiku-san. Please spare me."

"But I saved your life as well! You don't have to be indebted anymore! You can finally have a better life with Ruka!"

"No, Hinagiku-"

"You can have a 'normal' life with Ayumu!"

"No, Hinagiku-"

"You can have your past back with Athena!"

"No, Hinagiku-"

"And you can have a happier life with-with... with me!"

"No- Eh, wait, Hinagiku-san?" Hayate was stunned, but Hinagiku was on a roll.

"I love you, Hayate-kun! I have fallen in love with you since that meeting on the roof! I wanted to get the 150 million Yen debt just so because you said you cannot date anybody as a butler! And I don't want to see that happening! I want to go out with you! So please, go out with me!"

Silence bestowed upon them on this snowy day. Hinagiku was crying, and Hayate could do nothing but hug her. Nagi was screaming, "WHAT?", and the others were murmuring among themselves. None of them could foresee this coming.

"Sorry, Hinagiku-san. Can you give me some time to think over it?" Hayate answered, his brain completely messy right now.

"I wouldn't mind, Hayate-kun."

"Thank you, Hinagiku-san."

Hayate walked into the buildling, to the amazement of all.


	2. The Heady Feeling of Freedom (again)

**Chapter 1: The Heady Feeling of Freedom (again)**

_Hinagiku-san likes me? Why have I miscomprehended her actions for years? Was it because of what Maria-san told me? _(Maria: "Did somebody just insult me on my romantic instincts?")

_But I don't deserve to be the one going out with her. She's so good at everything _(Voice of Heavens: "Except at heights and chest sizes")_, and I am of no match with her. The president of Hakuou Academy, a kendo champion, an academician and a beauty rescuing and going out with a debt-ridden butler? You must be kidding me, Hata-sensei._

_Yet I_ want_ to go out with her. What has gotten into me? I know I like Hinagiku-san, but dating was never the option in my mind..._

_Athena told me that one can't form a relationship if I can't support my partner financially. Yet is it really true? Can I live a happy life with Hinagiku-san even though I am destined to be poor and unlucky?_

Our main hero, Hayate, was currently on his bed, facing one of his biggest crisis of his life. He had just been confessed to by a girl he thought wouldn't even like him, and now he was perplexed.

He rolled over and saw the snow outside. The snow was falling rather slowly than hours before, and now he could see some of the glittering stars above in the sky.

_Katsura Hinagiku. _

The words now just occupied most of the nerves in Hayate's cerebrum. And Hayate couldn't help but scratch his head.

"Hayate? Can I come in for a while?" It was Nagi at the door.

"Yes, ojou-sama."

The door opened to reveal Nagi, eyes teary-red. Obviously she also met her crisis, possibly the largest one in her life. Seeing your love-rival just confessing to your love interest after saving his life? Pretty much the last straw for our juvenile mistress here.

"Ojou-sama!? Why are your eyes so red?!"

"It's because of you, Hayate. I don't want to lose you."

And Nagi hugged Hayate tightly, from the front.

It was something that Hayate had experienced a couple of times, but this time the aura felt different. Nagi's heartbeat went much faster than before, her breath extremely unstable.

"Hinagiku likes you, Hayate, and you like her too."

"Wait, ojou-sama!? I have never said I liked Hinagiku-san!"

"I am not stupid, Hayate. You had a really fun time with Hinagiku in the theme park, and as far as I have heard from Alice, you have been calling her mistress and holding her hands as well, huh?"

"Ojou-sama!" Hayate's tomato-red face cannot be seen by Nagi under the dark night.

"On everything, except chest sizes and heights and video games, I am no match for her, and I admit that."

"I didn't say anything like that, ojou-sama!"

"So, Hayate. Do you love Hinagiku?"

"…I would say yes."

"Then do you want to establish a romantic relationship with Hinagiku?"

"But ojou-sama, I have said that I can't date anyone as long as I'm your butler!"

"What? Hayate, you really _are_ dense."

"Why, ojou-sama?"

"Forget it. OK, anyways, Hayate. You now don't owe me 15 million Yen, therefore starting from this month, you shall have a salary. Guess how much this is?"

"I don't dare to guess, ojou-sama."

"100000 Yen per month, and it excludes your hospitality fees."

"Whoa! Thank you ojou-sama! I finally have money to spare myself!"

"And you will get this month's salary in advance."

"Why, ojou-sama?"

"I have decided to give you a month of sabbatical leave. You shall be freed from any butler duties in the coming month."

"… What is that, ojou-sama?"

"Grrr, holiday, Hayate. Holiday!" Nagi was furious.

"Won't you be in trouble, ojou-sama, without me?"

"Stop it Hayate! I can manage myself! And besides, I have Maria, Tama, Klaus and Shiranui. And more importantly..."

"More importantly?"

"I have my friends, Hayate. I didn't anticipate I would have any more friends besides Sakuya, Wataru or Isumi, since they grew up with me, and I never was the person who likes to go to school a lot, let alone socialize. But now I have Kayura, I have Chiharu, I have Ruka, and I have Hamster. All of them are good friends to me. I can chat with Hamster while working at Cafe Donguri. I can play video games with Chiharu in Violet Mansion. I can go to Wataru's store with Kayura and spend hours drooling over anime. I can go to visit Ruka and she'll happily share her latest songs." Nagi was smiling.

"Ojou-sama..."

"I am now older, Hayate. Perhaps I wouldn't be able to really take care of myself, but at least I now have grown-up a bit, even if the bit is a slight one. You are still the most important person to me, Hayate. But you are less important than before to me now."

"But why do you want to let me go on a leave?"

"This is my present, Hayate. Use this one month to build up your relationship with Hinagiku."

"No wait, what? Ojou-sama, are you making sense here? You give your butler one month leave such that he can go flirting with another girl?"

"Hayate, please. I want you to have that heady feeling of freedom. You are now free from the debt. You should really go and experience your youth."

"But… ojou-sama."

"Do it for my sake, Hayate. You are happy when you are with Hinagiku, right?"

"Yes, ojou-sama."

"Why do I have to prohibit you from obtaining romance and happiness, when I can help others achieve happiness? What I have realized, Hayate, is that when your close people are happy, I'm happy. Say, we holding that birthday party for Hamster. I still want to end up my life with you, Hayate. But if everybody can find their own happiness, then I'll be happy too. I'm not that selfish anymore, Hayate."

"Ojou-sama..."

"Since you _are_ still my butler, your room in Violet Mansion shall still be yours, but don't do any extremely indecent things in any of your or Hinagiku's room, OK? I will not hesitate to kick _both_ of you out of the Mansion. I'm the owner, after all. And don't tell anybody that your relationship with Hinagiku is a short-term one, but don't feel afraid to spread the news everywhere. I want to see you two challenged by other... faithful ones. And you will still need to go to school. I might come around to check your progress, both on your academics and your romantic relationship. You will still call me ojou-sama because that would spark more theories if you don't, but you don't need to do _anything_ for me, even if I'm in desperate trouble. Is that clear?"

"Um… I think I understand, ojou-sama."

"There is one condition to this though."

"What is it, ojou-sama?"

"One month later, I will meet you in the Sanzen'in Mansion, and you must bring along Hinagiku. I can't let you have your lovey-dovey time forever. You are still my butler. I will ask your feelings about Hinagiku, again. Then you will have to make some extremely important decisions. Is that clear?"

"Yes… ojou-sama."

"Now go. It's 3:00 A.M. and I have told Hinagiku to wait on the roof at 2:15 A.M. She might catch a cold at this rate."

"What? Ojou-sama, why?"

"Foolish Hayate. It's time for you to confess."

"Uh… Thank you, ojou-sama!"

Hayate fled out of the door like a gust of wind.

Nagi then fell on Hayate's bed, facing downwards.

"Don't leave me, Hayate." Nagi said, tears running down her eyes again.

"Stupid Hayate-kun… Is he trying to kill me for returning his debt by freezing me to death here?"

Katsura Hinagiku was standing on the rooftop of the building that assembled everybody such that they could return to Japan from this torturing trip in New Zealand. Thankfully the building was not a tall one, if not Hinagiku would have passed out already due to her fear of heights.

"Why did I fall in love with this guy…" She was muttering.

"What is Hayate-kun going to talk to me if he comes? Reject me and say, 'You suck and I will stick with my ojou-sama!' Or maybe, 'Sorry, Hinagiku-san, but I like Ruka-san better.' or, 'You're right. I would prefer having a normal life with Nishizawa-san.' Or even, 'I like bigger breasts, sorry, so I'm going off to find A-tan.' I never stand a chance, do I? He doesn't even want to do something in gratitude of me saving him from his debt. I may just have thrown 150 million Yen into the sea. This is really a losing gamble, huh..."

"Hinagiku-san!" Hayate appeared, next to the stairs.

"Oh, Hayate-kun. What's up? You almost managed to murder me by staying on this roof for 45 minutes, you know. Don't you know that you're supposed to be 10 minutes early? Did you learn any lessons from last time?"

"Sorry, Hinagiku-san! I was caught up by ojou-sama on some very important matter?"

"So your ojou-sama called me to the roof such that she can flirt with you? I never knew she would use these tricks..."

"No it wasn't Hinagiku-san!"

"Then? What do you want to say to me?"

"..."

"..."

Both remained eerily silent for quite a while.

"So, Hinagiku-san..."

"...Yes?"

"You said you want to go out with me, right?"

"Yes, Hayate-kun. Just so you know, it took me quite a courage to say that in front of the public."

"Thank you, Hinagiku-san."

"So… what's your reply, Hayate-kun?"

"My answer is..."

Both of their heartbeat rate rose exponentially.

"Yes."

"Really, Hayate-kun?" Hinagiku was in awe. She finally pulled it off! She defeated Ruka, Ayumu, and everybody else! She was the real deal! She succeeded against all odds!

"But only for one month."

"… What did you just say, Hayate-kun?"

"But only for one month."

"Why, Hayate-kun? Why one month?"

"Ojou-sama is giving me one month leave so that I can find "my heady feeling of freedom". But she wants me back in one month to make some, um, important decisions."

"Are you trying to toy with my feelings, Hayate-kun?" Masamune appeared right on her left hand.

"No no no, Hinagiku-san."

"Then prove it! Prove it to me that you're not just complying to your master's decisions. Prove it to me that you want to go out with me. Prove it to me that you're in love with-"

Hinagiku's mouth was shut as she felt something touching on her lips. She could feel her being hugged by the same warm hands that were comforting her during her first time looking down at the scenery at the balcony. Her pink eyes could easily visualize a pair of blue eyes looking right into her. It took her a while to finally realize what was going on: She was kissed by her love interest, Ayasaki Hayate.

Hinagiku put her hands around Hayate and grasped his body even more tightly.

_His hands were so warm. I could feel him through his lips. His body is really that of a butler: Masculine and embraceable. Ah, Hinagiku, you've finally achieved what you want._

As for Hayate…

_Hinagiku-san really is glamourious, isn't she? I mean, her pink eyes were beautiful, yet it showed her determination. The weak strawberry shampoo scent is great. Her soft hair is really comfortable to stroke. Her petite body is like perfect. Her soft lips just make me wanting to kiss her until the end of the world. Alas, I don't even mind her rather small chest at all. This is the heaven for any male._

They spent at least 10 more minutes kissing until both were blushing too heavily that Hinagiku decided that it was time to end it, at least for tonight. They have much more time in the coming month.

'clap clap', noises started to emerge from aside.

"Ah, Izumi, Hisa, this is the best video we've ever captured since the inauguration of the Movie Research Club, isn't it?"

"Hayata-kun kissing Hina-chan. This is the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to witness that."

"What should we do? Upload it to Yo*Tub* and then spread it all across In*tag*am and Fa*eb*ok? That would be a hit all among Japan, featuring Hakuou Academy's Student Council President kissing a butler!"

"You three, since when you are here? And delete that video before I smash the camera and the memory card into pieces with Masamune!" Hinagiku was now furious.

"Right right, we will delete it. Yet, seeing this right in front of our eyes… I feel my life is complete."

"Get out of here now or I will have you three crying for mercy!"

"Right, right, let's escape. Have fun Hayata-kun and Hina!"

"We will definitely _not _spread this news to everyone!"

And the Hakuou Three Amiga went down the staircase, still laughing.

"These girls are annoying. So, Hayate-kun. I will be in your care." said Hinagiku, blushing again.

"Me too, Hinagiku-san."

And they proceeded down the staircase, holding hands.


End file.
